Family drama
by DarkWind13
Summary: Hacker decides that since he created Digit, he should be able to take Digit back to live with him. Can Motherboard, Dr. Marbles and the cybersquad protect their friend. Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase or any of its characters and this story may be a bit dark at times. Please have an understanding of the backstory of Cyberchase before reading this.
1. Chapter 1

~Alright, this one will be a bit darker then my other Cyberchase stories so just be aware of that and don't read it if it makes you too uncomfortable. Also, it's important to understand the backstory of Cyberchase before reading this because that's a central part of the story, basically, Motherboard and created Hacker, who was good for a bit, and as he was good he created Digit. When Hacker turned evil, he took Digit with him but Digit later rejoined Motherboard.~

_"Motherboard, we all know that I was the one who created Digit and frankly I don't care that he's afraid of me and wants to stay will you! I will take him back, even if I have to sneak in during the middle of the night and knock him out! That dysfunctional cyber-turkey will be punished for every second that he was against me!_

_Sincerely, The Hacker" _

Motherboard sighed, this wasn't the first time Hacker had sent her a note of that nature, threatening to take Digit away from the life that made him happy. Out of worry, she called Judge Trudy for some legal advice and fortunately with all the crimes Hacker had committed against Cyberspace, and the danger he had put Digit though, Hacker was deemed unfit, so in the eyes of the law, Hacker could not take Digit back; however, Motherboard had no doubt that Hacker would attempt to use illegal means. Only Judge Trudy, and herself new about the messages that had been sent daily for nearly a month; she didn't have the heart to tell Digit because she knew how much he feared Hacker, but today was the day she was going to tell Digit- he had a right to know.

Before long, Digit skateboarded into control central, he was at Radopolis with Slider.

"Digit, how many times have I told you that one of these days you are going to crash into something if you keep skateboarding inside?" Motherboard reminded Digit gently.

"Sorry, Motherboard, I just got so excited over a new trick that Slider shown me." Digit explained.

"That's alright, Digit, however, there is an important matter I would like to discuss with you." Motherboard replied slowly.

"What's up, Motherboard?" Digit asked sitting on a nearby chair to rest from his skateboarding with Slider. Motherboard took a long, deep breath before answering and you could have heard a pin drop in the room in the deep silence.

"Motherboard, is everything okay?" Digit asked. Motherboard shook her head.

"For nearly a month, Hacker has been sending me messages threatening to kidnap you and take you back to the life you had before you came back to live with and I in control central." Motherboard explained, her voice breaking.

"He can't do that Motherboard! Please don't let him take me!" Digit begged Motherboard.

"I promise I will do everything I can to protect you an I talked to Judge Trudy who said that legally, there's nothing Hacker can do to take you back." Motherboard reassured Digit. Just then, walked in and noticed how shaken up Digit looked.

"You informed him about the messages you've been receiving?" Marbles asked.

"Yes, I knew that Digit had a right to know what was going on." Motherboard explained.

"Why... Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Digit asked.

"We were hoping to diffuse the situation before we had to involve you." explained as he moved to hug Digit, to reassure him that everything would turn out alright. Digit accepted the hug but was still crying.

"Marbles, I know you tried to call Hacker to see if there was any way to deter him from his goal, were you successful?" Motherboard asked.

"Alas, Motherboard, I wasn't. It appears that Hacker is becoming increasingly angry by the day. When we last spoke he was-" explained but was cut off by loud banging on the door.

"Let me in, Motherboard! That cyber-turkey belongs to me!" Hacker yelled, there were more bangs on the door. Digit gasped and hid behind .

"Hacker, I order you to leave at once and do not return until you can discuss this matter rationally." Motherboard commanded, trying to keep her voice steady.

"More rationally? I'm not like you're foolish Earth brats who try to outsmart The Hacker. I want Digit and I will take him even if I have to tear you apart circuit by circuit!" Hacker screamed.

" , I need you to take Digit to Earth and to find a place there he can hide. I fear that as long as Hacker is in this mental state, there is no where safe for him." Motherboard whispered.

"What about you?" Digit whispered, pulling away from Marbles.

"I'll be fine, Digit, just remember, no matter what happens, I love you." Motherboard replied.

"I love you to." Digit replied tearfully as Motherboard opened a portal that lead to Earth and an unknown fate for Digit. solemnly guided Digit though the portal, regret visible though his eyes.

~Ok, there will be more. Sorry if Hacker's too OOC, I wanted to portray him as a little crazy.~


	2. Chapter 2

~Warning: there are some disturbing imagery in this chapter.~

and Digit walked though a small town, hoping that they could find the Earth children to give them some guidance. Marbles held tightly onto a small hand-held device that could make a portal if Motherboard needed him in Cyberspace- or if Hacker found them.

"Doc, do we have to tell them the whole story, if they found out that I was actually created by Hacker they might not accept me." Digit complained worriedly.

"Digit, they're your friends. I am certain that they would understand how you had no say in who created you." Marbles reassured him.

"Thanks, Doc." Digit replied, though he was still nervous. Soon enough, they saw Matt coming back from baseball practice. Matt hurried to them.

"Is everything alright in Cyberspace? Someone might see you." Matt asked. Digit sighed.

"Can we talk somewhere with Inez and Jackie? I really don't want to repeat this bad news more than I have to." Digit asked.

"Yeah, of course, my farm isn't too far from there we can go there then I'll call them." Matt promised. The trio hurried to Matt's farm. Matt called Inez first.

"Hey, Nessie, how fast can you get to my place?"

"I could be there in fifteen minutes, what's up? Oh, and don't call me Nezzie." Inez replied.

"Digit and are here and they want to talk to us about something." Matt explained.

"Alright, I'll be right there." Inez promised.

Right when he ended the call, Matt called Jackie.

"Jackie, how soon can you get to my place?" Matt asked.

"About 10 minutes, why?" Jackie replied.

"Digit and are here-" Matt started.

"On Earth? Did anyone see them?" He was cut off by Jackie.

"Yeah, they want to talk to us about something." Matt explained, slightly irritated at Jackie's interruption.

"I'll be right there." Jackie promised.

It was a long fifteen minutes, waiting for the others to arrive, Digit was shaking but refused to tell Matt the cause of his troubles. sighed and stared at the ground for the duration of the wait. Finally the girls arrived.

"So, what's the problem?" Jackie asked. Digit sighed.

"I told you guys that I used to work for Hacker, but there's more to the story, Hacker... created me." Digit explained slowly. Jackie covered her mouth in shock and Inez and Matt stared incredulously.

"Digit, if you came all the way here because you were worried we wouldn't accept you, the fact that you were made by Hacker doesn't make you evil and we would never hold it against you." Inez promised.

"Thanks, Earthlies, I needed that, but there's more. Hacker has been increasingly mad or insane. I don't know how to describe it but he's trying to force me to live with him!" Digit cried.

"For the past month, he has been sending Motherboard letters claiming that he will take Digit back and he'd punish him." explained.

"We won't let him take you, Digit." Matt promised.

Meanwhile, in control central, Hacker was knocking over anything that Digit could hide in.

"Hacker, Digit is not here and I demand to know why you are so insistent on making him stay with you. I'm sure that you know he wouldn't help you." Motherboard said, trying to keep calm. Hacker let out a spine-chilling laugh.

"Maybe not purposely, Motherboard; but wait until you see my latest creation." Hacker laughed and pressed a button that brought in a large machine, it had what looked like many charging cells, but two of them were filled with Buzz and Delete. The colour was drained from their bodies and they were both barely conscience. Motherboard gasped at the horrific sight.

_"Help us."_ Delete mouthed.

"You see, Motherboard, I decided that I needed more power, so I invented this little gadget; it allows me to drain the power of others so I can become even more powerful than you." Hacker said proudly.

"You truly are a monster, if you would harm those who have been loyal to you." Motherboard said angrily, never in all her years of ruling Cyberspace has she witnessed such atrocities. Hacker laughed.

"Yes, but at least I'm intelligent; I stop the machine just in time so that they can regain energy so I can feed off them again." Hacker smiled.

"He's... been...doing this for... for over... a... month." Buzz managed to get out. Hacker just smiled.

"Hacker, you've gone mad from these chargings, you must stop!" Motherboard cried alarmed.

"That's where you're wrong, I just need replacements for when I completely deplete Buzz and Delete of their energy, that's where Digit comes in." Hacker replied.

"Please, think about what you are doing!" Motherboard cried. Hacker laughed.

"You're right, imagine how much energy I would receive by draining your power!" Hacker laughed and approached her with a cord that connected to the third charging cell. Motherboard gasped and sent an S.O.S message to .

was trying to comfort Digit when he received the S.O.S from Motherboard.

"I have to go assist her." replied.

"You can't go alone!" Digit cried.

"He's right. I'll go with , can you two stay here and protect Digit?" Jackie asked. Matt and Inez nodded. Marbles nodded at Jackie and used the device to go to control central.

Jackie and gasped in horror at the sight of Motherboard, Buzz and Delete being drained. Marbles hurriedly unplugged the machine from Motherboard as Jackie ran to free Buzz and Delete.

"I should have made it able to harm humans." Hacker growled. "I need that energy!" Hacker's outburst made Jackie jump back. Hacker glared at his two damaged henchmen.

"I might as well leave them here; I took all the energy I could from those duncebuckets." He said and began to leave with his machine. Jackie tried to take the machine from him, hoping she could use it to save Buzz and Delete, even though she never really liked them, for obvious reasons, she couldn't let them die! Hacker grabbed her arm and thew her against the wall a sickening crack was heard.

"Jackie!" Motherboard cried.

"One thing you didn't realize, my dear, was that I already had many charges with this miraculous device." Hacker said matter-of-factly then left with the machine.

"Are you alright?" Motherboard asked Jackie.

"I think I broke my arm." Jackie muttered, holding her right arm in pain, "How are you, Buzz and Delete?"

"I am alright." Motherboard replied. inspected Buzz and Delete.

"They might live if we help them right away." He reported.

"I'll call the hospital and inform them, Jackie could you go to Earth and go to a hospital there to help your arm while takes them?" Motherboard asked.

"Yeah." Jackie replied, giving a weak smile. Motherboard opened the portal and rushed the two injured borgs to the hospital.

Hacker smiled as he drove to the Northern frontier. All it takes is to go to the Northern Frontier and charge himself with the harvested energy and he would be able to open portals to anywhere- including Earth.

~There will be more, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.~


End file.
